opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The World of Skarland - c.dalszy
- Cóż to za pokraka? - zastanowił się Weteran. Nie przypominało to żadnego z napotkanych mu istot, przy których miał okazję skrócić życie. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał w końcu. Mała istotka zaczęła się drapać po głowę, po czym polizał sobie wargi. – Jam jest Fughiue Xnabz, Gnom z Bąnz - odpowiedziało. Leuis dałby uciąć sobie głowę, że Gnomy wyginęły już w Czwartej Erze i tego czegoś nie powinno tu być. Obejrzał stwora od stóp po głów. Te sakiewki przylegające do każdego pasa nie wróżyły zbyt dobrze. Gnomy były znane ze swoich małych wynalazków i sprytnych rączek, choć trudno uwierzyć, by takie cielsko mogło kogoś okraść bez wydawania zbędnych odgłosów, zwłaszcza z tymi wszystkimi pełnymi sakwami. Chyba, że są sprytniejsze niż by się wydawało. Gnom co chwilę przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę, wyciągał niewielką tkaninę i wydmuchiwał nos. Potem znowu skacze. Najwyraźniej było mu zimno. - Dokąd się tak skradasz? - zapytał Weteran, wskazując mu przy okazji jedną z ławek, znajdujących się obok ogniska. Gnom szybko usiadł na ławkę. Leuis zaś dał wytyczne wartownikom, by zamknęli bramę oraz żeby go ktoś zastąpił. Usiadł naprzeciw gnoma. Stworek wyciągnął ręce ku ogniu, po czym spojrzał na siedzącego naprzeciw żołnierza. - Dokąd się skradam? Ja nie skradam, ja wędruje. Do miast i wsi. - wycharczał do żołnierza, po czym zapytał – Do Jakrowa daleko? - Nie.. niecałe 60 mil na zachód od Mostu. - odparł Weteran. - O! Kur*wa! Aż 60? Kurna, to nie na moje klocze! Kiedy najbliższy wóz będzie tam jechał? - Hm... chyba jutro... - To świetnie, świetnie! Klocze uratowane! - wtrącił uradowany gnom. Zaczął grzebać w swoich sakwach. Weteran wstał i rozprostował sobie kości, po czym ruszył ku schodom na górę wieży i powrócił do swojej części zadania. *** Ranek był ciepły i przyjemny. Słońce górowało nad mostem. Wartownik skapnął się, że usnął na swojej warcie. Bo ogarnięciu swych ociężałych powiek, obejrzał się dookoła. Koło niego stał młodszy wartownik. Ten od razu wskazał palcem Leuisowi na drogę wiodącą ku wzgórzom. Stało tam kilkanaście namiotów i kilka ludzkich sylwetek. Z ledwie widocznych włóczni widać zielone chorągwie. ~Odział z Tarzyna~ pomyślał weteran. Znad wzgórz zaczął wychodzić jakiś kolejny oddział z tymi samymi chorągwiami. Weteran wyszedł z wieży, dopytując się o generała. Wszelkie odpowiedzi wskazywały, że jeszcze nie wrócił. Kilkoro ludzi poszło na mury, by obserwować wrogie jednostki. Leuis przeszedł wzdłuż mostu do sąsiedniej wieży. Raz po raz omijał grupy żołnierzy. Druga strona mostu nie różniła się od poprzedniej, poza jedynym wyjątkiem. Jest tu stajnia, a w środku koń Leuisa. Szybko wsadził siodło na grzbiet, przypiął lejce i zaprowadził konia pod bramę. Wartownicy otworzyli mu bramę. Po przejściu kilka metrów, wsiadł na konia i ruszył wzdłuż traktu do odległego miasta. Wzdłuż traktu pełno było zielonych łąk, a w nich pełno pachnących kwiatów. Niewielkie głazy przypominały, że za bardzo dawnych czasów był tu tylko lód i śnieg, który przyniósł je z odległych gór. Obok tych głazów rosną zwykle giętkie, wijące się niczym wąż drzewa, będące domem dla przepięknie śpiewających ptaków. Droga była po części kamienista i po części polna. Po przejściu paru mil zauważył przepełniony wóz kupiecki. Na jego końcu siedziała mała, grubaśna istotka. Gnom z Bąnz. Weteran zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie owo leży to Bąnz. Zirytowany tym, postanowił nieco z nim o tym porozmawiać. Truchtem dogonił wóz kupiecki. Gnom na jego widok się ucieszył. - Oooo!! Witaj, człowieczku. Miałeś rację, daleka droga, a-a ten kupiec niezbyt gadatliwy, jakby ktoś ściął mu język. - Heh, witaj gnomie. - Przywitał się, po czym spojrzał na kupca - Nie przejmuj się, pewnie nie chce z tobą gadać. - Ale jak ja chce z nim handel zrobić – odparł zasmucony gnom. - Nie przejmuj się, w mieście jest dużo kupców. Na pewno ktoś coś od ciebie kupi. Powiedz, gdzie leży ten Bąnz. To jakaś wioska? - Nie, nie wiocha. To gnomskie miasto. Znajduje się jakieś kilkadziesiąt mil na wschód od Storngrodu, pod wielkim Kulkuz. - Czym jest Kulkuz? - zapytał zaciekawiony już Weteran. - Kulkuz to ruiny jakiegoś miasta, pełno w nich różnych skarbów. Na przykład jednych z nich jest ten nóż. O, spójrz, ładny, prawda? - Gnom podał nóż Leuis'owi. Nóż był zakrzywiony, oznaczony był jakimiś manuskryptami, a rękojeść wykonana z jakiegoś lekkiego drewna. Weteran obejrzał znalezisko, po czym oddał bez słowa. - Ilu was zostało? - zapytał. - Rhm? Ja, Babcia Huk, Dziadziun, Kulyx, Buom, Ronosz, Fokon, Welv, Nikun. Mamucka, Tatuczka, Ciocka, Wujan, Vonik, Zeol, Opnet i Stary Qom. Ehm.. 16. Tak 16 nas jest - odparł gnom. I już dalej się nie odzywali. Po długiej dwudniowej podróży, dotarli do pierwszej wioski na Trakcie... Kategoria:The World of Skarlands (opowiadanie)